finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaius van Baelsar
Gaius Van Baelsar , also known as The Black Wolf is a male Hyur, and is the secondary antagonist of Final Fantasy XIV, first appearing on the final quest of the main storyline. His rank within the Garlean Empire's army is Imperial Legatus, and is one of the generals leading the invasion into Eorzea. In Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Gaius is voiced by in the Japanese version and in the English version. Appearance and Personality He wears full-body armor with a sort of projectile weapon attached to the back of his left hand. He also carries a gunblade named Heirsbane (No. IX in Japan), said to have spilled the blood of nine aspirants to the crown. Story ''Final Fantasy XIV Original Legacy Storyline Gaius is the Legatus of the XIVth Legion, the Imperial force occupying Ala Mhigo. Prior to the events in the game, he was already well known amongst the Empire's armies due to his abilities as a commander and sensibilities as governing administrator.He was was once a close friend of Midas nan Garlond, the father of Cid nan Garlond. When the Ala Mhigan Resistance tries to sneak into Ala Mhigo by stealing an airship on Silvertear Falls, he intercepts the group and kills them. He makes his introduction by easily lifting the body of a dead fighter with a single hand to fool and hit the player's Path Companion. Gaius then attempts to kill the player off, only for Yda, Papalymo, Y'shtola, and Thancred to arrive to stop him. Fighting off the four, Gaius ends the fight by summoning a blast from an Imperial Dreadnaught, injuring the player and the four Circle of Knowing members. 1.0 Seventh Umbral Era As revealed in one of the Seventh Umbral Era sidequests, via an echo of a Gridanian soldier who eavesdropped a conversation between him and Nael Van Darnus, Gaius saw Nael's plans to cast Meteor upon Eorzea as a senseless act of genocide. When he later attempts to kill the player character, Gaius is stopped by Cid and takes his leave after hitting the traitor's arm with a blast of his arm weapon when provoked. Once the companies discover the construction of Castrum Novum, the player finds Gaius during his/her investigations on a wrecked Garlean airship in Mor Dhona. The Legatus congratulates his skill in defeating his troops and allow the player to leave with some Garlean schematics related to the lunar transmitter - the machine that can control Dalamud - and return it to Cid, as that is the only hope Eorzea has to survive Meteor. He then explains that this is no mercy act, and affirms that Garlemand will annihilate the primals and dominate Eorzea with or without Meteor, but he fears that Dalamud is much more than what even the Empire believes it to be, and Nael Van Darnus has his own agenda with Meteor. After Nael's defeat, Gaius once again appears during the pilgrimage to awaken The Twelve. He congratulates the player over the victory against the White Raven, and tells the current position of the VIIth legion, as he still hopes Dalamud can be stopped so the Empire may lay claim to Eorzea -- not just its remains. As the Battle of Carteneau commences, Gaius watches the events unfold from his airship before being forced to fall back when Bahamut appears and devastates the land. Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Having survived the Seventh Umbral Era, Gaius begins to act on his own agenda to conquer Eorzea for himself due to the political strife over the condition of Solus Zos Galvus. Coming to Eorzea with personally-obtained reinforcements from the XIVth Legion, including his three Tribuni, Gaius brings with him the means subjugate of the subcontinent: Ultima Weapon. Revealing himself after the party defeats Garuda, who realized that he is aided by another primal, Gaius provokes the Primal as Ifrit and Titan are also summoned to punish him. However, Gaius unleashes Ultima Weapon and the machine absorbs the three Primals. The Adventurers eventually confront Gaius in the The Praetorium, Gaius questioning their faith while stating his ideals to them prior to the epic battle that ensues. Defeated, Gaius pilots the Ultima Weapon and learns that he is nothing more than pawn of the Ascians' scheme. In the end, ejected from the Ultima Weapon after it self destructs, Gaius accepts his fate to die in the Praetorium as it self destructs from the damage caused by the battle. Missions (1.0) *Futures Perfect (level 46 main storyline quest). Sidequests (1.0) *Two Vans are Better than One (Twin Addler company quest). *Alive (Maelstrom company quest). *Don't Hate The Messenger (all versions). *Living on a Prayer Battle Musical Themes The ''Gaius Empire, an instrumental version of "Rise of the White Raven" is the theme of the first stage of the battle. Gallery Etymology "Gaius" is derived from Greek word Gaia which means "earth". Additionally, "Gaius" is a common Roman given name. It was the first name of many famous Romans throughout history, including Julius Caesar, Augustus Caesar, and Caligula. "Van" is based on German word von which means "from", and is used to show that someone is of noble descent. Trivia *His armor closely resembles suits worn by the Archadian Judges of Final Fantasy XII, and in particular, Ghis's. *He was known amongst the community as Zulvan since his first appearance, but a post on the company page changed his name.http://lodestone.finalfantasyxiv.com/pl/company/gc01.html#gc7 *Having voiced Gabranth in Final Fantasy XII, Akio Otsuka jokingly said that he thought he was playing a Judge again due to the similar armor Gaius is wearing. References Baelsar, Gaius Baelsar, Gaius